1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to hand operated controls and more particularly relates to hand operated controls used on rough riding vehicles such as ground supported vehicles, military aircraft and boats or the like for preventing inadvertent movement of the operator from being transmitted to the control system of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore fast combat vehicles driven over rough terrain, aircraft flown through turbulent air, and ships on rough water have been controlled by hand held joy sticks, yokes or wheels movably connected to the vehicle at a point remote from the operator's hand. When an operator in a rough riding vehicle maintains control of the vehicle with such prior art hand held controls, the inadvertent movement of the operator's hand caused by the rough ride is transmitted to the controls causing unnecessary and/or detrimental control input to be made to the vehicle. For example, unintentional changes of direction of the moving vehicle due to rough conditions when firing guns may result in missing the intended target.